


Heat

by violet_scythe



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_scythe/pseuds/violet_scythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian doesn't know he's an Omega and goes into heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gay story so if you don't like guy-on-guy action get the freak out and don't come crying to me!  
> I don't own these characters they belong to someone else, but sometimes they drop by and things happen.  
> And as always, visit me on tumblr: http://violetscythe.tumblr.com/

The heat was all consuming. Making his body flash and sweat break out and slide down his back. Trailing over his spine and down his twisted torso to the curve of his ass. It was just so HOT.

  
Damian kicked off the throw that covered him as he swiped a sticky hand into his sweaty hair. He growled as he slid off the bed and toward the thermostat implanted in his wall. Something must be broken. It was hotter than the desert summers he remembered as a child.

  
His fingers slid over the hidden panel by the door to reveal a small glowing pad that patiently thrummed a clear number.

  
24\. That was impossible. It was more like 110!

  
Damian growled as he pushed the number lower, air automatically began breezing into his room and he shuddered at the sensitivity as it ghosted over his slicked skin.

  
The frozen air quickly turned into damp heat that had him panting, pressing his forehead against the walls as he tried to internally cool his system with meditation, but all it did was make the rash burn under his skin rise to a sizzling inferno that literally had his fingertips prickling.

  
“Dammit.” He hissed under his breath and slapped the panel shut. He’d have Pennyworth fix it later that day, it wasn’t worth the aggravation now and he had to sleep. Patrol had been a disaster. He’d been constantly tripping over his feet and making stupid mistakes. It had gotten to the point that his father had sent him back alone to rest.

  
He didn’t need to rest! He needed to stop feeling so damned hot! It was driving him insane.

  
He didn’t even realize he’d been panting until he licked his lips and felt his teeth bite into his arm. He groaned. This heat-it was too hot…water…he just needed water to cool down and then he’d find another room.

  
He pushed himself away from the wall and it took him three tries before he grasped the door handle and pulled it open, wiping his tingling palm on his worn shorts. He hadn’t bothered to remove the tight underwear that he usually wore under his Robin suit. The tightness of them digging into his skin, unrelenting, like fingernails made his stomach pull tightly low in his gut.

  
He shook his head. He needed to focus on getting downstairs without waking anyone…if there was anyone to wake. He didn’t want his father to see him like this or he’d be banned from patrol longer than just one night. And that was unacceptable.

  
Which was why, he thought vaguely, as he slowly dragged himself down the modern glass and concrete staircase, that he’d chosen the old apartment in Wayne Tower that he use to share with Grayson when they’d been Batman and Robin instead of going back to the Manor.

  
He groaned again as he slipped down the last couple of steps to the kitchen floor and cursed as he stumbled to the cold, tiled ground.

  
His whole body was flushed against the marbled tiles and he let out another moan as his body arched. The fire burning beneath his skin flamed as he let out a gasp, stretching his neck backward, enjoying the pain it brought. All thoughts of water forgotten.

  
Everything was fire and heat and painand-oh-oh he knew what this was. Only this wasn’t supposed to be happening to him. He was above this-he wasn’t supposed to be this-

  
Another flash of heat speared up his spine and made him gasp, eyes wide and unseeing, mouth open and a voice not his own mewling like a cat in heat.  
He briefly closed his eyes before the next wave took him over, his hands clenching as he tried to keep his hips from grinding against the floor.

  
Usually these proclivities appeared sooner-matured faster. At age 15 he’d thought he was in the clear. That his mother’s genetic scheming had protected him from this. Apparently he’d been flawed or this was her way of keeping his Grandfather’s hands off her precious pawn to use against her Beloved because even he wouldn’t want to inhabit the body of an inferior-the breeding class-an Omega.

  
…

  
It felt like hours-years-as his body consumed itself. The inferno inside him burning and flaming until he felt like screaming or begging anyone to do anything to just relieve the heat.

  
Of course what started as a small heat wave had curved downward into his lower belly and settled. His thighs were tight, but also spread open as he felt himself get slick and rub at himself desperately. As infinity went by the needing just grew worse-as his head thrashed and his hands worked urgently to no success it just made the wetness between his legs grow and melt down his inner thighs-the hole beat with the thrum of his heartbeat and felt empty and needy. He needed something-anything-

  
His hips arched upward again in a parody of submission, begging to be taken, thrust into and beaten back with a stronger body, bent and broken, dominated.

  
He needed to be knotted!

  
A keening whine rent the air at the thought of a knot in him. Pumping and throbbing as it expanded deep inside him and stretched him to the point beyond pain.

  
Everything burned-he thought of hands on him, dragging his hips upwards as blunt nails dug into his waist. Being held down and plowed into-the thoughts left him a gasping mess.

  
As if the mind had conjured reality there was suddenly a body over his-hands fluttering over his face and neck, their heat somehow cooler than his own and he leaned into the one closest to his face. It felt strange, all slick and warm. Not skin, but he could still feel the clench of bone beneath. It was cold and that just made him burn more.

  
He wined and nibbled at the slickness, enjoying the tough taste on his tongue and the pull of his teeth. It was addictive. He wanted more…

  
A voice other than his own permeated his ears, but he was too far gone for it to make sense. He just growled when the hand pulled away and another pressed against his chest, making sure he couldn’t follow.

  
He cried out, head shaking against the floor as he made snapping motions with his teeth at the shadow above him.

  
The hand pressed down harder, forcing his entire torso flat against the floor and his eyes snapped to attention.

  
He was big, he was shadow and he was strong.

  
He licked his lips. He hoped he was mean, too. He _liked_ mean.

  
A smile stretched across his face as he arched his neck backwards, the lower part of his body opening wider to accommodate the shadow man.  
He watched the white eyes narrow above him, the hand clenching into a fist and pressing painfully into his sternum.

  
Power. He gasped as his body pressed back enjoying the play of pleasure-pain. _Yes_ , his mind whispered, _**make** me_.

  
The shadow man’s mouth was moving beneath the sharp lines obscuring the upper half of his face, his black-blue hair dipping forward in jagged shards across his stern brow.

  
His sounds were angry, loud. He didn’t want those sounds. He wanted gasping and biting and heat. He needed the empty feeling to go away.

  
He let out his own pleading sounds as his legs latched onto the shadow man and dragged him forward. His hands pressed to the ground to steady him as his lower body tipped upward to rub against the not skin. Enjoying the play of tense muscles against the wet part of him.

  
He was panting, saliva trickling down his lips as his dick continued to harden and the need inside him grew. It was pain. It was pleasure. It was torture and he wanted more.

  
The hands that held him down released him and grasped at his erratic hips, stilling his grating motions and he clawed at them, desperate to continue to his peek as his eyes rolled backward, cries wrenched from his throat.

  
He liked mean, but not mean like this. It wasn’t fair-he needed it. The shadow man wasn’t being fair. He was supposed to fuck him, knot him, not stop him.

  
He tried tearing at the hands holding him still, ignoring the shadow man sounds.

  
It didn’t work, he wouldn’t move anything other than his mouth and he cried out, head smacking against the tile.

  
Everything hurt! It was pain-he needed it to stop, wanted it to stop, but the shadow man wouldn’t help him.

  
He smacked his head again and let out a desperate scream. Maybe another shadow man would help him, fuck him. Make this need go away. He just needed to call louder and _someone would **knot** him!_

  
Lips crashed into his, making his teeth clack and gasp for breath as a tongue was shoved deep into his mouth and he sucked on it, teeth scraping and lips smacking and he gave out a hitch of breath when the mouth moved down to his neck and bit.

  
He cried out again. _Pain. Yes._

  
He didn’t notice his legs moving, hands dragging off his slick boxers until the not hands thrust fingers into his hole, too big, too wide. His slick sliding against them as they thrust and scissored in and out.

  
It was tight, burning in a new way. Stretching and bending as it pulled at him and he felt warmth slide down his face and into his ears. It hurt and he was desperate for more. Knew there was more and wanted it.

  
The shadow man leaned over him, lips kissing up his face and onto his eyes as his sounds soothed at his ears as his fingers kept plunging into him and he added a third and he struggled not yelp.

  
Lips dragged against his skin, his hips rotated in hot need, legs clenching and unclenching around the shadow man’s, not fingers pulled him apart and he still needed more.

  
The shadow man pulled back, fingers withdrawn as he pulled him forward, hips canting upwards at an almost impossible angle. He saw his penis, long and hot and hard. Thick and red. The base already swollen and slightly thicker than the rest. The knot. Throbbing. Like he was throbbing.

  
A ghost of almost fear rushed down him, making him shiver before it was consumed in the fire.

  
The shadow man hooked one of his legs around his waist, another hand placed by his head as he cupped and palmed his ass with the other. Ready. He was ready.

  
He felt the tip of the head dance over his hole and growled in frustration and then he thrust.

  
Pain. Sharp, unrelenting pain as it was forced into his body. Stretching and grating and even the slick didn’t quite mask it.

  
His scream was swallowed by the shadow man’s lips as his legs were rent open wide to accommodate him. He swallowed his tongue as his hole swallowed his throbbing member.

  
It seemed like eternity and no time at all before hairs tickled at his most sensitive place, sending small sensations shooting across his thighs.

  
He moaned. As his hips readjusted, letting the knot force into him, burning him more and he cried out in pleasure. That’s what he wanted. He needed it in him.

  
The shadow man captured his lips again and began to move. His thrusts were a smooth glide at first, small and sharp, never withdrawing more than a few paces before being forced back in.

  
His fingers grasped at the shadow man’s shoulders, fingers scratching at the not skin, his heels digging into the back of the man’s legs begging for more. _Faster. Harder. **Come on!**_

  
The shadow man withdrew and then slammed back into him, making his body slide against the floor. His hands were forced to his sides, hands wrapped around his wrists, torsos forced together as the man jack-knifed into him.

  
He grunted as his head tipped back again to reveal his swollen gland. Begging to be bitten, begging for release as his dick dry humped between their two bodies.

  
_Harder. Faster._ He groaned, head thrashing as he was forced past pain into pleasure. It was coming, a tightening in his gut as he felt the shadow man pant into his ear. He tried to move his arms, but fingers tightened painfully on his wrists and all he could do was mewl.

  
_Yes_. He _liked_ mean.

  
He howled as the shadow plunged into him harder, his back scraping against the ground and he let his legs fall open as his body throbbed, sounds forced out of his throat as pleasure tightened and he felt himself gasp as he released. His cum jumping between their two bodies, his hole grasping at the shadow’s cock as he stabbed into him, shoving upwards, knot expanding to the point of pain as he released inside of him, filling him, teeth clamped around his gland to smother his sounds.

  
He lay there panting, enjoying the ache in his body, the large knot still throbbing inside him as small shock waves traveled up and down his spine.

He knew it wasn’t over. It was just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who took the time to read this and let me know with either a 'kudos' or a review. I know some of you *cough* (ilovelocust and I_am_a_Reflection) *cough* asked for a sequel.  
> I hope this lives up to your standards. :)  
> Please feel free to message me or visit me on my tumblr: http://violetscythe.tumblr.com/  
> I don't bite...unless you ask.

Dick sipped his coffee quietly as he glanced out the ceiling to floor kitchen windows of the Wayne Towers apartment.

The sun was just rising and it had only been four days since he’d found Damian writhing on this same floor by the stairs, consumed in his first heat and desperate-

Dick quickly blinked away the images of Damian clutching at him, face flushed in pain and pleasure, eyes dilated and unseeing. He’d been practically naked, hips canted up and legs thrown wide to welcome any intrusion. Any Alpha.

He heard a crack and felt the ceramic of his cup give way and cursed as he quickly released his death grip on his mug and made his way over to the sink before the burning liquid could splash onto the marble floor.

His fingers slipped on the running rivulets and the cup shattered at the bottom of the chrome sink. He stared blankly at the white shards as they glinted with the sun’s rays and at the swirling dark brown of the coffee as it slid deeper into the black hole that would lead it into the sewers.

The coffee was dark, as dark as Damian’s skin and just as slick.

Dick took a deep breath, trying to inhale the fumes of the strong coffee instead of the damp musk in the air, the dark spices that spoke of need, tears and sex. He felt the pull low in his gut as sweat started to dampen his skin and his mouth watered with saliva, ready to give his Omega the hormones he needed, he craved, in his heat.

He quickly dunked his head under the faucet and cranked the cold water tab and let the torrent crash onto the top of his head while he panted, eyes slightly glazed.

Four days. Four days he’d been here holed up with Damian. Kissing, biting, spreading the teen’s thighs and knotting that slick heat as the boy cried out in pain and poisoned pleasure. His voice was horse and he constantly begged for more, faster, meaner, _harder_ -

Dick took deep, long breathes as the freezing water fell across his face.

After that first time he’d called Oracle and told her that he and Damian were going to spend some ‘brotherly bonding’ time together. They were taking a break. No costumes, no villains, no family. He’d asked her to let Bruce know. Since no one had busted through the door, or a window, apparently she’d delivered.

He hadn’t told her about the heat. About Damian. About how he’d found the boy splayed out on the floor trying to rub himself off, his scent permeating the air so thickly that he was glad that their apartment covered the top two floors of the Tower or he was sure another Alpha would have found him. Claimed him. Fucked him.

He felt a growl grow deep in his chest and clutched at the counter, trying to hold himself still.

He’d been worried, scared, that Damian had been hit by Ivy. But Ivy couldn’t produce that _smell_ -that scent that was desert, spices, mint and swirled around in a deep musk screaming ‘Fuck Me’! at the top of it’s lungs.

He’d freaked and was trying to examine him, ignoring the way his body responded instantaneously to the smell and that his saliva started to slick his mouth.

Damian had hooked his legs around his waist as he tried to hold him down; gibberish falling from his lips between his mewls and gasps for more.

It wasn’t until Damian had started screaming for _someone; anyone_ -to knot him that Dick had known.

He closed his eyes and let the images come. Opening Damian with his gloved fingers, the slick coating him. His gloved hands wrapped around those corded wrists as the body twisted away and toward him all at once. His body so hot and tight, grasping him in to the point of pain, legs spread wide to accommodate his thrusting hips. His mouth wide open as he made begging noises in the back of his throat while tears spilled down his flushed face.

He’d watched him come from just being fucked, his head thrown back to reveal his Omega gland. With one bite he’d be able to change Damian’s body’s chemistry. Make him unable to stand another Alpha’s taste. His body incapable of accepting any hormones, other than Dicks, during his heat or it would drive him literally insane. It would bind the boy to him forever.

While he plunged into that willing body, his knot expanding, making Damian cry out as his seed released into his hot depths he’d sunk his teeth into the hot, throbbing flesh. He’d let his saliva sink into the swollen gland, laving it with his tongue, enjoying how Damian’s sent changed. It swirled and dipped and mixed with his.

Now, when anyone scented him, they would know to whom he belonged. If anyone touched him they’d only live long enough to regret it.

Dick withdrew his head from the sink and turned the tap off.

He’d known exactly what he’d been doing when he’d marked Damian.

When they had been partners, Batman and Robin, they’d been amazing. Even as difficult as Damian was, when he was with him it felt like a part of him that he hadn’t even known was missing was now complete. It almost destroyed him when Bruce had come back and forced him to leave.

Damian would never know how hard it had been for him to walk away. Yes, he’d loved being Nightwing, always would, but he’d loved being with Damian more. With Bruce’s return there had been no real reason for him to object taking back his cowl.

In the beginning, Damian had lamented how much he’d wished he’d worked with his father instead. How subpar Dick was as Batman.

He knew Damian didn’t hate him anymore, maybe even had a growing fondness for him, but he couldn’t stay between him and his father. If he had stayed he’d always be in the middle and they’d never be able to bond.

Not to mention, as much as he loved Bruce, he was an Alpha. They’d had problems when he started presenting and they’d just rubbed each other the wrong way. Each one wanting to be in charge. It was only one of the reasons he’d gone and joined the Teen Titans. Their relationship had gotten better with space.

If he’d stayed with them, Dick was sure they’d fight, try to tear each other apart. Damian was still a child and had no scent marker of Alpha, Beta or Omega, but he was still Family. Even Family had a hierarchy and there could only be one leader. Since Bruce’s death Damian had been his family, his partner and in his territory. Everything in him had screamed **_mine_** when Damian had been in the same room with Bruce.

It would have been unfair. It would have been a disaster. So he’d left and regretted every minute afterward.

The feeling of _mine_ had never really left, but he’d never had any reason to act on it, no reason to suspect.

He shook his head and wiped the back of his hand across his face and threaded his fingers through his hair as he slowly made his way back up the stairs toward the bedrooms.

They’d all waited for Damian to present as something-after the age of thirteen the thought of Omega was dismissed. Omega’s presented earlier than all the other castes. If he’d been a breeder he would have shown the signs before then.

Dick had been disappointed in a way he didn’t understand, but not really surprised. Damian was a very opinionated and arrogant boy and wouldn’t have dealt well being seen as ‘less’. Even though the archaic ideas of Omega’s being weak and needing protection has slowly faded there were still those that held onto the old ways.

Still, he’d sniff the air around Damian whenever he was near, waiting.

He’d hoped that Damian would be a Beta, that way they wouldn’t have to fight over territory, have those undercurrents of dominance every time they got near each other. Even with Alphas that he liked it was still there. There was a reason he couldn’t stay in Gotham for long.

He smiled as he slowly opened his bedroom door and savored the heavy musk in the air.

Damian was curled with the blankets on the bed, dark skin covered in sweat and bite marks, the white of his scars standing in naked relief.

He’d never seen anything so beautiful.

Dick sauntered over to the edge of the bed and slowly sat, careful not to wake the sleeping boy.

He dipped his fingers into the dark, inky black hair and silently stroked the back of Damian’s skull, enjoying the boy’s slight arch beneath his fingers. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He sorted through the scents in the room, focusing on Damian, searching for that almost milky smell to tell him that they’d conceived.

He smiled when he couldn’t find it.

He opened his eyes, hand still firmly carding through Damian’s hair as he eyed they boy’s flat stomach.

One day he’d be swollen and waddling around their apartment, glowing and scenting of baby. Their baby. One day.

Dick lowered himself behind Damian, nuzzling the back of his neck as he enjoyed the cool sheets against his super heated body.

Damian was still only fifteen; he needed to come to grips with being an Omega. He needed to enjoy his childhood a bit longer, no matter how much he protested that he wasn’t a child. He needed to come to terms with Dick being his Alpha and what that meant.

He let out a small growl as he lightly bit the Omega gland beneath Damian’s jaw on the side of his neck.

He was _his_ and there was no running now. It was a forever kind of thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the story? [Tip the writer](https://ko-fi.com/A166TC2)

**Author's Note:**

> Like the story? [Tip the writer](https://ko-fi.com/A166TC2)


End file.
